Pacar Idaman ?
by Onidiah
Summary: Kaneki yang sedang galau karena tidak punya pacar meminta saran kepada sahabatnya Hideyoshi. Hide menyarankan Kaneki untuk bertanya kepada Gamers yang terkenal dikalangan perempuan, yaitu Kirigaya Kazuto. Tapi apa yang terjadi...?/Aku makan kalian semuaaaaaaaa/RnR/My first Crossover


Pacar idaman(?)

.

.

.

Tokyo Ghoul © Sui Ishida

Sword Art Online © Reki Kawahara

Story © Onidiah

Warn: Typo, OOC, one shoot, gaje

A/N : Ini adalah fic pelampiasan saya karena udah 2 minggu lebih gak selesai-selesai ngejawab soal UN matematika tahun kemaren. Guaahhhhh soal nya susah banget *curhat* pak guru bisa nya nyuruh aja -_- diajarin aja belom... hiksss,, yasudahlah lupakan.

RnR and Enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anteiku Cafe ~

Dipagi yang cerah itu, nampak sosok dua orang laki-laki yang sedang asik menyeruput _Milk Coffe_ dan bercanda satu sama lain.

"Nee, Hide.. kau tau sebenarnya aku kemarin kencan dengan Rize-chan loooo, tapi ternyata dia ingin memakanku... hiks.. liat rambutku jadi kayak kakek-kakek gini... hikss" ucap seorang pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ken Kaneki.

Sementara itu Hideyoshi Nagachika, orang yang tepat berada didepannya saat ini langsung tersentak kaget. "Ap—apa? Kaneki... hiks,, sudah kubilang jangan mau kencan dengan seorang Ghoul..." Cerutu Hide. Hide pun mengusap kepalanya sendiri seperti orang yang sedang sakit kepala dan berdiri.

"K—kaneki? J...jadi kau bukan manusia lagi yah? Gawat,, aku mau kabur saja" ucap Hide dengan keringat dingin. Namun belum sempat Hide pergi, kaneki dengan cepat mencengkrap tangan Hide.  
>"Ayolah Hide...tolong aku hikss,, kau itu tampan dan terkenal. Mungkin kau bisa membantu ku" ucap Kanenki dengan tampang memelas. *kyaaaaah* Hide pun blushing tak karuan karena pujian dari sahabatnya itu.<p>

"hn, mau bagaimana lagi. Hahahahahahaha" jawab Hide dengan gaya sok keren nya. Sementara itu kaneki hanya dapat bingung melihatnya.  
>"Nee, kaneki.. Kau tau, sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan cinta, jadi aku tak dapat banyak membantu..." ucap Hide sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.<p>

" ta—tapi aku pernah mendengar ada seseorang yang sangat populer dikalangan perempuan. Kalau taksalah namanya um... adalah Kazuto Kirigaya. Dia adalah gamers. Dan sekarang dia sedang bermain sebuah VRMMORPG" tutur Hide.

"Haaaaaa...? aku gak ngerti sama sekali dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan" ketus Kaneki. Persimpangan muncul di dahi Hide. Itu menandakan dia sangat kesal.

"Arrrrgggghh dasar kutu buku. Sama yang begituan aja kau gak tau. Itu loh game online,,,,,,,, kalo mau masuk game nya harus pakai _hardware_ AmuSphere. Hedeh..." ucap Hide.

"Thehe..." ucap kaneki sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. "Jadi...? kalau aku sudah _log in_ game nya, aku harus ngapain?" tanya Kaneki kolot.

"Nah... itu tadi,, cari aja orang yang namanya Kazuto Kirigaya, dia sangat populer dikalangan perempuan. Jadi kau bisa minta tips sama dia" tutur Hide.

"Huaaaaaa,... arigato Hide,,," ucap kaneki dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Padahal tadi aku sempat berfikir ingin memakan mu, tapi gak jadi deh... hohoho" ucap kaneki dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Namun atmosfer kegelapan terlihat jelas dibalik senyum manisnya.

"Kaborrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" Hide yang mendengar lawakan *tak lucu* dari Kaneki pun langsung pergi menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esok hari nya ~  
>Kaneki tengah berjalan sambil membawa beberapa barang. "Huuuhh tak kusangka membeli peralatan untuk main game membuat banyak uang ku melayang" ucap kaneki lesu. Oh ternyata dia mengikuti saran dari Hide.<p>

Sesampainya dirumah.  
>"eto, eto, caranya begini, begini.." Kaneki terlihat sibuk membolak balik lembaran kertas yang tengah dipegangnya saat itu.<p>

"Eeehh... ternyata main game online gak susah-susah banget" ucap kaneki seraya berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Kaneki berbaring dikasurnya dan mencolokkan perangkat game nya dan mulai mengoperasikannya.  
>"yosh... <em>link start<em>..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di dalam game. Ahaha tidak terlalu buruk. Avatar ku keren juga. Oke, oke kirigaya kazuto kah? Sepertinya harus ku mulai dengan bertanya" ucap Kaneki yang tengah terkagum-kagum melihat penampilannya di dalam game.

Saat kaneki berjalan menelusuri dunia virtual yang bernama _Gun Gale Online_ itu, tiba-tiba benerapa peluru berterbangan kearah nya.

"Kyaaaaa apa-apaan dengan game ini?" tanya Kaneki dalam hatinya. Kaneki terus berupaya menghindari peluru nyasar itu. Namun dia tersandung sebuah kerikil(?) dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Inikah akhirnya... _game over_ kah?" ucap Kaneki sambil menutup matanya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ada sebuah peluru yang mengenai Kaneki. Ledakan yang cukup keras terdengar.

"Eh...? kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?" Kaneki pun perlahan membuka mata nya. Tepat di depannya saat ini dia melihat seorang gadis *uhukk* berambut hitam panjang dengan sebuah senapan dan pedang laser.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini" ucap gadis itu seraya menarik tangan Kaneki dan membawanya pergi dari tempat terjadinya peperangan(?) itu.

"Haduh... kau ini.. kenapa jalan-jalan di area bebas tanpa membawa senjata?" ucap gadis itu geram. Sementara Kaneki hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Anuuu... sebenarnya aku tidak berniat bermain game ini.. aku sedang mencari seseorang" ucap Kaneki.

"dan,,, terimakasih sudah menyelamatkan ku, anuu... *Kaneki Blushing* boleh ku tau nama mu?

"Panggil saja aku Kirito. Yorushiku K—kaneki" ucap gadis itu. Eitsssss ternyata bukan. Kirito itu laki-laki.

"Hmmm Kirito-chan kah? Wahhh kk—kau cantik, tapi suara mu ?" ucap Kaneki dengan wajah blushing.

"Chan?" tanya Kirito bingung.

"ma ma, sudah lah. Sebenarnya aku sedang mencari seseorang, katanya dia adalah gamers dan sedang bermain game ini" *tadi udah elu bilang oiiii*  
>"sou kah ?" ucap Kirito.<p>

"Maka dari itu mau kah kau membantuku mencarinya..?"  
>" Tentu... aku tak keberatan. nah, kaneki kah? Namamu di indikator seperti itu... Eh sudah lah lupakan. Jadi, siapa sebenar nya yang kau cari...?" tanya Kirito.<p>

Dalam hati Kaneki berfikir 'wah gadis ini baik dan penolong lagi'  
>"Kalau ituu, sebenarnya aku lupa siapa yang kucari... Thehehehe..." ucap Kaneki innocent.<p>

"haaaaah? Bagaimana bisa ketemu kalau orang nya saja tidak tau" omel Kirito. Kaneki hanya berdiri memandang kirito dan sekekali menggaruk kepalanya.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam.

"Wah gawat, aku harus belajar untuk ulangan nanti. Hiks... Nee kirito-chan, aku harus _log out_ dulu, mungkin nanti jika aku ingat namanya aku akan kesini lagi, atau kalau kau mau... *Kaneki malu-malu* mau kah besok pagi kau ke Anteiku Cafe? Lagi pula besok sabtu kan...? hehehe"

"Jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan chan... hmm Anteiku kah? Oke,, besok aku akan kesana" jawab Kirito.

"Kalau begitu aku _log out _dulu ya... sampai jumpa Kirito-chan" ucap kaneki sesaat sebelum akhirnya dia berhasil _log out _dari game itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan chaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn..."

"hedeh... dasar orang aneh... mencari seseorang tapi tak tau siapa yang dicari" omel Kirito sambil berjalan lesu.

"Papa... kamu kemana saja...? Mama dan yang lainnya sudah menunggu dari tadi" Kirito dikejutkan dengan datangnya seorang _pixie_ yang hinggap dibahu nya.

"Hehehe... maaf Yui.. papa tadi sedang sibuk" ucap kirito.

"Huhhh.. kenapa sih avatar papa kayak perempuan gini,,,, abis digoda player laki-laki ya...?" tanya Yui sambil meledek papa nya.

"T- tentu saja tidak. He he... sudahlah lupakan... ayo kita ketempat Asuna dan yang lainnya." Kirito pun pergi meninggalkan tempat pertemuannya dengan kaneki.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di rumah Kaneki ~

"wah wah, Kirito-chan kawaiii.. Ku rasa aku tidak perlu lagi mencari kirigaya kazuto . Are? Aku mengingat nama nya, sialan. Tapi yasudah lah..." Kalau sudah bertemu seseorang yang cantik, sifat plin plan Kaneki pun muncul kepermukaan(?)

"Haha... akhirnya besok bisa ketemuan sama Kirito-chan"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan hari nya. Anteiku Cafe ~

"hahaha, jadi kau sudah menemukan gadis impian mu? Tapi kan itu cuman dalam game.. Pppfft" ucap Hide sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa dikocok-kocok oleh lelucuon yang dikatakan Kaneki pagi ini.  
>"hehe, tapi dia benar benar kawai lho..." ucap kaneki sambil nyengir Swatdrop. "Cie cie... cinta pandangan pertama... pffffffttttttttt aleleleeeeeee" Hide masih saja meledek sahabat nya itu. sampai-sampai wajah Kaneki merahnya seperti kepiting rebus.<p>

Ditengah canda tawa mereka, ada seorang laki-laki dengan _hoddie _hitam dan kaos putih memasuki Anteiku Cafe. "wah, itu Kirigaya" ucap Hide. "Eh beneran...?" tanya Kaneki. Hide pun melambaikan tangannya kearah laki laki bernama Kazuto Kirigaya itu. sementara Kaneki hanya memandangnya.

"Yo... Kirigaya,, lama tak jumpa..." ucap Hide sambil mempersilakan Kazuto Kirigaya a.k.a Kirito itu duduk bergabung dengan mereka berdua. "Kalian sudah saling kenal...?" tanya Kaneki. "Iya.. hehe... ibuku adalah teman ibunya Kirigaya" sahut Hide. Sementara Kaneki hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yo.. Hideyoshi.. lama tak jumpa" ucap Kirito. 'wah jadi itu yang namanya Kazuto Kirigaya' batin Kaneki.

"Anu, perkenalkan nama saya kaneki ken, .. Saya dengar kamu dekat dengan banyak perempuan, jadi... Eh tapi sebelum nya kau tau kafe ini dari siapa?" tiba-tiba Kaneki tersadar, bukanya dia tak pernah bertemu dengan Kazuto Kirigaya itu. Tapi kenapa dia bisa tau Kaneki dan Hide saat ini berada di Anteiku? Bukannya kaneki sedang menunggu cewek yang bernama 'Kirito' yang dia temui di dalam game kemarin...?

"Kemarin saat bermain GGO, ada seseorang yang sedang mencariku dan menyebutkan tempat ini, kupikir ada hal yang penting, makanya aku kesini" Jawab Kirito.  
>"J—jadi , dia memberitahumu?" tanya Kaneki. "Dia, siapa?" Kirito balik bertanya.<br>"Kirito-chan !" jawab Kaneki. "Kemarin aku mengatakan tempat ini pada Kirito-chan" sambung Kaneki.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggul ku dengan akhiran chan ! Aku adalah Kirito, hahahahaha jadi kau adalah orang yang kemarin bertemu dengan ku di GGO. Wkwk padahal sudah sedekat itu,, tapi kau lupa namaku." ucap Kirito sambil tertawa. "hahahahaha..." Hideyoshi pun tertawa mendengarnya.

Sementara itu Kaneki tertundung malu. Aura hitam muncul dibalik tubuhnya.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...? Gadis idamanku ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki di dunia nyata...?" Kaneki berdiri. Menatap dua orang yang didepannya dengan tatapan _deathglare. _Wajahnya kini lebih terlihat seperti seorang psikopat yang haus darah.

"Anoo.. Kaneki ?" ucap Hide dan Kirito bersamaan. Kirito nampak meneguk ludah dan terlihat takut. Sementara itu Hideyoshi terlihat berkeringat dingin.

"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHTTTTTTTTTT... Aku benci, aku benci, aku benci... aku akan memakan kalian berdua... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA" ucap Kaneki dengan seringaian angkernya yang membuat pengunjung di Anteiku Cafe berhamburan untuk menyelamatkan diri.

Sementara itu Kirito dan Hideyoshi tampak terlihat sangat kompak. Mereka menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengolong sosok Ghoul yang ada didepannya dan berteriak dengan serempak.

"Lariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Anteiku Cafe.

26 Januari 2015.

Kaneki tengah terisak sendirian didalam Cafe yang terlihat berantakan

Meratapi hidupnya sang selalu sial saat berurusan dengan hal yang bernama cinta

"KAPAN AKU PUNYA PACAR YANG NORMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[TAMAT]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wkwkwkwkwkwwwwwwkwkwkwkwk

My First Crossover fic.

Bagi yang telah mampir untuk membaca fic ini, jangan lupa untuk mereview yah... Akhir kata...

Ja neeeee... Ciao Ciao.

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
